RollerCoaster Tycoon:Community Portal/Archive2
Monobook I noticed we are suggesting to view the wiki with the monobook setting. Should we change the wiki logo to fit into those dimensions (I'll have to check what they are), because currently it is cut off on either end.--Matt 20 1 05:52, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that would be better. That version of the logo is not used anywhere on the new style afaik, so it would not affect anything else. About recommending MonoBook: I noticed that many pages look too crammed in the new style, especially those using pictures and/or infoboxes. The problem with the new style is that it has a fixed width, which makes it look bad, especially on widescreens. I hope it is okay that I recommended MonoBook for better readability. If not, please remove that line from the main page. I just haven't found out if it is possible to customize the links on the MonoBook sidebar. --Hadesengel 13:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Found the MonoBook Sidebar (MediaWiki:Sidebar) and edited it for better wiki navigation. --Hadesengel 14:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I really like the sugggestion. In fact, it completely slipped my mind that you could, so I must thank you for the suggestion. I'm really busy for the next couple of weeks, so I won't be able to do much, but I might find time to fix the logo this weekend, if not, on the 14th december I'm having sugery on the 14th December, so I'll have a lot of free time afterwards, so if I feel up to it, I'll be playing RCT a lot more, therefore contributing here. --Matt 20 1 10:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I changed the logos dimensions. But since the old logo was 216px x 155px and the sidebar uses 155px x 155px, it looks... different. --Hadesengel 17:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC) New Awards }} |} }} |} }} |} }} |} }} |} }} |} }} |} }} |} }} |} I would like to introduce some new awards for the users of the wiki: I'll add these to userpages of qualifying active users. Checking the whole user list is just too much of an effort, so whenever I see someone appear in the changelog, I will check if he qualifies for any awards, and add them. :) I will also be working on a Template List for userboxes soon, inspired by other great wikis. --Hadesengel 04:16, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :wow, they're fantastic, I really like them. It's good to see some more awards.--Matt 20 1 05:16, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. How about a "User of the Month" award, that will be given to a user making high quality contributions, and referencing the user of the month before somewhere on the main page? (Each user can only earn this once a year). It has gotten pretty empty around here since the design change. We need to motivate our users, I think. --Hadesengel 16:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::And two more awards, to give credit to ride designers contributing to the ride exchange: Ride Designer and Master Designer. --Hadesengel 18:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I think that the "Other Tycoon Games" page that links from the main page should be deleted. Like stated on the dicussion page, it's relevance to the RCT series is questionable at best, as "Tycoon" in the title of two games does not automatically mean they are even remotely similar. If we are not going to delete it, at least narrow it down to Chris Sawyer Tycoon games (Transport Tycoon, ect.) or games that play out almost exactly/very similarly to the RCT games. Thoughts?--Matt 20 1 06:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think you're right. They should be removed, as most "Tycoon" games are not really related to RCT, despite the name. --Hadesengel 20:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) What's been happening I know I haven't been as active as an admin should be, but recently I've been doing a little bit of work, and I plan to do a lot more in the near future. I have recently adjusted how the exchanges work to make them more organised/less cluttered. Also changed the "tags" templates. Not sure if we wanna use them or not, but I have been using them on a couple of articles. Also, what templates are we using, cause I've noticed different ones being used on different articles. If we can standardise them, it'll make things a lot easier. Are the ones that appear when you create a new article the ones we are using? Also, I'm going to work on the RCT2 section of the complete rides list, and create the missing rides from that list. If you need me to do anything else, just let me know. Just letting you know what's happening at my end.--Matt 20 1 06:20, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that RCT2 expansion scenarios are - well - blank pages. Do we have any scenario strategies among our many users for those? Also, I've started noting RCT3 remakes of scenarios; all of the main RCT ones are remade as well as link titlea good chunk of RCT expansions and the entire main RCT2 scenario list. I think it's good to highlight that these exist. So far, Forest Frontiers and Dynamite Dunes have been noted. CycloneGU 00:09, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :The scenario pages for RCT2 and RCT3 are a mess to be honest :(. I think this RCT in 3D website should be noted, but not on every single page, rather a single page entirely for the website. [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963']] 19:16, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :If I find the time, I'll start working on the RCT2 scenario pages soon, but don't expect too much for the next two months, exams are coming up... --Hadesengel 13:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: :::I'm trying to finish the RCT2 expansion scenarios and rides. :::I am Figmeister. If you want to talk to me, please leave a comment on my talk page. 22:47, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: ::How would you propose doing that? I do agree that adding it to every single page seems somewhat messy and was considering removing the Dynamite Dunes addition of mine, but leaving the Forest Frontiers entry. In addition, a general mention somewhere. Haven't figured out the best way to go about it yet. CycloneGU 19:21, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I think we could note it on the RollerCoaster Tycoon page - I'm actually thinking a page for every fansite is a bit much, I might merge them all in to a single page. [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963']] 14:59, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Do we presently have fan sites with dedicated articles? I agree, that is excessive. I was thinking for this case we can leave the Forest Frontiers entry (noting how the scenario was made into a much more difficult version) and have an entry somewhere else that refers to it as well. I didn't mean its own article, though it's been around long enough that it could probably merit one...but I don't think fansites should have articles. The RCT2 User Created Expansion Set is a rare exception. CycloneGU 00:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :There is a main article (RollerCoaster Tycoon Fansites), Although this is just a list. Any info about fan-sites can be put in a header on here though. [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963']] 17:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys, it's been a while, but I'm Matt 20 1 and I used to be active here (I was one of the first to get this baby going). I've been inactive for a while, but I'm back to help! Is there anything you want me to do in particular? Are we concentrating on a particular area or whatever? Cheers, --Matt 20 1 03:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hey thanks for coming back... as you can Probally tell, I changed a few things when I came admin (like the MonoBook logo etc) so hope it looks fine to you. Do you own RCT1? Because what we really need is RCT1 ride icons, to make a consistent Infobox picture. If you could upload some of those little 112 x 112 icons then that would be awesome. [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963']] 10:37, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I own all of the games (except for Wild), so that should be no problem. What particular icons are you referring to? Also, chances are they are identical to the RCT2 ones. Believe it or not they are almost the same game in terms of the visual elements. --Matt 20 1 10:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Like these: . If they are in fact the same, then just RCT2 and 3 pictures would be needed. [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963']] 13:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Update - I've finally bought RCT1 and I really need to know something - how to save the rides?! There is no floppy to click on but I see downloads of rides so what do I do? Thanks lol I know its stupid for an admin to ask questions like that :/'Lachlan5963' Flamingo Land Corkscrew replacement: New GCI woodie! Zamperla kiddie flat-rides Talk 13:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::To save a ride in RCT1, click on the ride, and with the ride window active you can save the design from the normal save menu at the top left corner. You sadly cannot save the scenery located near the ride in RCT1.--Hadesengel 13:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::If I can find my RCT2 disk, I will start adding better thumbnails to the RCT2 rides. But I may have to buy and download it again. I'll do that as soon as I can Overlogger 20:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: New items added to Infobox: Scenario I was thinking we could add Initial loan: $10,000 Maximum loan: $50,000 to the Infobox Scenario template. A some of the scenarios I've played, it would've helped to know that. I was happily borrowing money at Razor Rocks when suddenly, I couldn't borrow anymore! This would help people like me to plan better. Reply if you like or oppose the idea. Also tell me how to do it. I am Figmeister. If you want to talk to me, please leave a comment on my talk page. 22:47, March 29, 2015 (UTC) = Adminship for Figmeister Hello, everybody. I would like to be an admin because I am thoroughly motivated to improve this wiki. I have been working on a great many pages, and I won't stop until all the articles are complete. I also have posted scenarios. I currently have more than 320 edits, and it is rising by the day, because I try to complete an article every night before bed. I also have no record of any offense at all, have been here since the beginning of August, 2014, which is about 7 months, and I am civil. Please consider voting for me.